witasmottfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlord
A class by KibblesTasty | version 1.3.1 | GMBinder Two vast armies stand across the field of death, fear gripping the heart of every soldier. From their ranks, the banner is carried forth - a shining beacon without fear. Before they even know it, their feet pound across the ground, their fear left behind as they follow their symbol of hope to victory. Collapsing to the ground, a man succumbs to wounds, exhaustion, terror, and the overwhelming clash of steel all around.. Death closes in, but before it can claim him, a hand appears, pulling him to his feet. "On your feet, solider". The line was about to be overwhelmed, the inevitable break would come, for the soldiers could hold no more. Until, among their ranks, they noticed their liege, unwilling to turn aside. Unwilling to step back from danger, and the men realized that retreat was no longer an option, and not a step backwards was taken. A new strength was found behind every blow and they fought as no man has ever fought before. Everywhere the enemy probed, they met only a wall of spears and a rain of arrows. Every flanking maneuver flanked, every bluff called and every gambit a failure. The foes could do naught but curse the luck that had turned against them. But there was a man that made that luck with one brilliant tactical decision after another, and his men knew that as long as he was by their side, luck would always abandon their foes. A Warlord is a force multiplier for their companions. Some of them may be fearsome combatants, while others may never lift a weapon, but in either case their presence on the battlefield will drive their companions to new heights, guiding them through what would surely have been their doom safely. How this is brought about can vary, from inciting crazed zeal to tempering an overeager charge, from turning a rout into an unbreakable last stand to pulling their companions out of the line of danger in the nick of time. The sole commonality is that a Warlord alone is but a man, while a Warlord with their companions is a legend. Purpose and Drive A common element to those that walk the path of a Warlord is a purpose. One which gives them a larger-than-life presence and allows them to be a guiding hand to all those around them. Some Warlords may not seek any particular cause, and merely seek victory - either as a tribute to a god they worship or simply to meet a personal achievement. More often, though, a Warlord is driven by a higher purpose - a loyalty to their country or their men, a drive to protect the innocent or to crush the weak. It is an important consideration to a Warlord in understanding why they fight, as it will inform how they fight. Do they try to keep their companions and followers out of danger? Or do they simply press for the strategy that is most likely to win? Creating a Warlord When creating a Warlord you should always start with answering the question: what sort of Presence does this person bring to battlefield? Are they are a charismatic inspiration to their allies that drives them to fight on? Are they a wise veteran who acts as a force multiplier for their companions, offering pointers and grit? Or are they a scheming manipulator who sees one step ahead of any move their foes can make, always making sure their allies are in the right spot? Any of these paths and many more are all possible through the Warlord, but what sort of Presence you select at level one will guide what attribute is most impactful for you in exerting your influence and driving your companions to greater heights.